


Meet me at Tilted

by Eskayrobot



Category: Saturday Night Live, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: An excuse to write smut, And it's dedicated to the members of The Thirst Order, Daddy Kink, F/M, Gamer Rey, Guys this is crack, Pure and total crack, Ravish, Reytavish, Single Dad William McTavish, Smut, This is for ya'll, This is just smut, This is pretty fucking dirty, Twitch Streamer Rey, a lot of it, and I wrote it for my waifu, and precious dad ben, because I love her, except instead he's William McTavish, fortnite, so I hope she likes it, that's what I'm calling this, who just wants his son to like him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskayrobot/pseuds/Eskayrobot
Summary: William McTavish just wants his 11-year-old son, Milo, to think he's cool again, so he stumbles up this cute gamer girl who might just be able to help him get good at this Fortnite thing. Rey's only too happy to help...and satisfy her kink.





	Meet me at Tilted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poaxath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poaxath/gifts).



> READ THE TAGS. THIS IS PURE AND TOTAL CRACK! SNL may not have used enough Adam, but I at least got enough material to write some fuckin' trash. This is for my waifu, who I adore. Love you, bb!!!

**Seller:** Reyne_or_sunshine.

**Examples of work:** found on Twitch, Youtube (2.75 million subscribers), Instagram (3.2 million followers), Snapchat, Twitter (2.15 millions followers), and Facebook.

**Games Offered:** Overwatch, COD, Halo, League of Legends, Fortnite.

**Systems:** Xbox One, PS4, PC.

**Cost:** $60 for 1 hour of teamed play, $100 for 2. Discount available if victory is not achieved.

**Service:** Reyne_or_sunshine will give tutorial plays of the offered games, teaming up with players and walking them through a game. Offered with the chance of being released on Youtube channel, if the player desires. 

**Sample Video Below:**

“Hi guys! It’s your girl, Reyne, and today we’re going to be playing some Fortnite. Now season six was just released, so how about we get in there, gets some new skins and maybe an axe and a backpack, definitely an umbrella, and explore all of the fun new things we can expect for this season, including what is going on with the cube in the sky. Later on, you’ll meet my new friend, Kitty_Kat_Attacks1998, and we’ll see how she got along for her first time playing some Fortnite. Did we get a victory royale for our girl Kat? We’ll see!” 

__________

William McTavish watched intently as the pretty brunette Brit laughed and smiled her way through the game his son was obsessed with, cooing over the animal backpacks (which seemed morbid and impractical to him) and agonizing over which new skin (which he thought was a creepy name) she’d be picking. She was young, probably in her early twenties, and she had a kind of light that seemed to exude from her, even when she was “yelling” at some of the other players who were shooting at her. She was sweet and attentive to the Kat girl, walking her through every motion of the game, and the look of exuberance on her face when they’d obtained this “#1 victory royale” thing was infective enough to make him smile as well. Yes, she’d do. 

__________

**WilliamMcTavish1972:** Good evening. My name is William McTavish. I saw your advertisement on the internet and I was writing to inquire about your “Fortnight” services. I wish to employ you so that I may become adequate enough at this game that my 11-year-old son, Miles, will choose to play it with me instead of my ex-wife’s husband, Rick.

Rey let out a little laugh as the message ping on her computer. 

**Reyne_or_sunshine:** Hi there, William McTavish! Thank you so much for your interest in my services! That’s so sweet that you’re looking for a way to bond with your son and I would be more than happy to assist. My fee is $60 for the first hour, or $100 for two. Before we begin, I just ask for a deposit of $50 to my PayPal so that I’m not screwed if you end up just being some pervert who wants to talk to a girl while you play a game and did not actually need my services. 

**Reyne_or_sunshine:** Not that I think you are, of course, but a girl has to be smart. 

**WilliamMcTavish1972:** I can do that. I understand PayPal. 

Rey couldn’t help but laugh again. That almost sounded like he was trying to reassure himself that he understood the simplistic website. She pulled up her calendar app. 

**Reyne_or_sunshine:** Excellent. What day works best for you? I live stream Monday’s, Wednesday’s, Friday’s, and Saturday’s from 2pm-5pm, so any time that is not those works for me.

**WilliamMcTavish1972:** Does Saturday evening work for you?

Tomorrow was Saturday and, besides her streaming, she didn’t have anything else planned. She was totally free to assist this nice single dad with his request to bond better with his son. How could she not? 

**Reyne_or_sunshine:** Absolutely! We can begin at 6PM, Eastern Standard Time, if you’d like. Which system are you working with and do you have a headset? 

**WilliamMcTavish1972:** Excellent, I am also on Eastern Standard Time. I purchased my son an Xbox One and I do have a headset. 

**Reyne_or_sunshine:** Awesome, perfect! I’ll be happy to play some Xbox with you. 

And then, after a moment. 

**Reyne_or_sunshine:** Do you mind me asking where you live? I’m just curious. 

**WilliamMcTavish1972:** Upstate New York. 

**Reyne_or_sunshine:** Me, too! If you’d like, I’d be more than happy to help you in person. I just have to let you know now that I will be recording the entirety of it. Again, safety. I work out of a studio space with the other streamers in my group.

She didn’t get a major creeper vibe off this guy, and a quick Google of his name while she awaited his responses led her to a simple Facebook that backed up his every claim. He was Willam McTavish, 46-year-old single father, divorced, and nearly all of the few pictures he had were selfies featuring said 11-year-old, who was also very real upon a quick glance at his own Facebook. His place of work was tagged as a very real company, and people who worked for that company had commented on his sparse posts. He just looked like a sweet guy looking to make a connection with his son and who was she to deny giving him every advantage that her hours upon hours of experience could?

She just wouldn’t think, as she messaged him the address of the studio space that just so happened to be below her actual apartment, about the fact that seeing him look so soft and sweet and caring about his son did things to her. She’d never been with an older guy before, and while she obviously didn’t think that this was at all going to lead to that, her traitorous mind kept wandering back there. Sure, she’d acted out a daddy kink with one of her last boyfriends on a handful of occasions, but she never thought that she actually  _ liked _ the dad type. 

She scrolled a bit further down his photos, simply curious, and then came to a complete stop. It was a full-length photo of him, something someone else had tagged and posted. In it, he was holding a hotdog and wearing a pair of short swimming trunks and...nothing else. Well, they may have been full-length, to-the-knees trunks on a  _ normal _ man but William McTavish was not a normal man. Oh no. As she drank in his tall and broad form, she had to squeeze her thighs together. He was ripped. A quick glance at the date it had been posted on told her that this was a photo from just three months ago, at the peak of summer. What the hell was a 46-year-old single divorced father doing looking like that? 

And she’d just invited him to her house. Shit. 

____________

As it turned out, they only lived an hour away from one another, so William McTavish spent three hours of his Saturday afternoon watching Reyne_or_sunshine play on this Twitch website before driving the hour to the address she’d sent him. He’d taken copious notes all the while, watching intently as she moved about the map and built walls and ramps and made her way to victories. She laughed along with two others, a young Asian woman and a young black man, who William realized were the other streamers that she spoke of. Again he found himself drawn into her little world, watching as she responded to the messages in her chat while she waited for her friends to get ready for the next rounds. She smiled and cooed back the praises she was given, seeming to be laughing endlessly. She really was like a ray of light and William was looking forward to having someone so positive in his life again, if only for a moment. 

To say that his divorce had robbed him of the light in his life before was an understatement. Claire had always kept him grounded in the past, reminded him not to blindly rage out when things went wrong at work or when he found out that Milo was being bullied. But with her gone, he couldn’t help it. What was the point of acting “good” when all that had done was lose him his wife and his son? And without Claire around to keep him in check, his drinking got worse. Much worse. He might have lost Milo altogether if it hadn’t been for his coworker, Ben Solo, who helped get him into rehab. Now he went to meetings three times a week to help deal with his alcoholism and rage issues. Things were getting easier now. He was getting back on track. 

He pulled up to the quaint building five minutes to 6. The directions the girl had given him had detailed that he enter the little red door between the pizza restaurant and the resale shop, climbing to the second level and entering the door on the right. The pizza restaurant was packed while the resale shop looked like it was preparing to close, and there was the flicker of dim lights in the windows of the space above the shop. He went inside and waited after he’d knocked on the door, hearing that lilting voice asking him to wait a moment before he heard the locks slide open. 

He knew she was young, but he hadn’t expected her to be so...he wasn’t sure what the word was he was looking for. She had to crane her neck up to look at him, and she had this expression on her face that looked like something between amazement and excitement. Seeing her in person now, he could see that there were freckles dusting across her cheeks and that cute little nose of hers. She was wearing makeup, but he could now see that what had been false eyelashes were now removed, as was the lipstick she’d been wearing. She’d been wearing a t-shirt and bright purple hoodie with the logo for the streaming website in her stream, but the hoodie was gone now and he was surprised to see muscles on her arms. And she was just so...cute. But he immediately tamped that thought down. Of course she was cute. She was at least twenty years younger than he was, if not more. 

“Hi! You must be Mr. McTavish. I’m Rey. It’s so nice to meet you. Please, come in,” Rey said, smiling brightly as she stepped aside for him to enter. 

“Just Rey?” he repeated curiously. 

He took a step inside and saw that it was a small room, probably the living room of what was once a larger apartment. There were three desks with massive monitors on top of them, glowing keyboards and bright colored mice on the desks, large mics attached to bendable arms looming over each. Below each were the gaming consoles he recognized and seemingly endless extension cords running all along the floors. There were also massive lights and reflectors set up behind each monitor, and one of the desks still had a green screen up behind it. Along the wall where the window was was a couch, well-worn, with junk food on the coffee table. It looked like the type of place Milo dreamed of having one day. Maybe he could ask Rey if he could bring his son by here one time, just to prove how cool his dad was. 

“Yeah. That’s my actual name, Rey. Reyne is a play on that,” she replied. She bit her lip as she pressed herself against the closed door, trailing her eyes hungrily up his tall form. Damn, he even had a nice ass, visible in his gross khaki’s. He looked every bit the dad he said he was in his hideous pants and burgundy button-up shirt, cute glasses on his nose and that tousled salt-and-pepper hair that clearly hadn’t been styled. What she wouldn’t give to climb him like a tree. 

“This is quite the setup you kids have here. What do you do that you can afford all of this...this?” he asked, gesturing to the various gadgets. He worked for a tech company and knew a thing or two about the costs of these pieces. 

“This,” she shrugged, finally pushing off the door to move towards her desk. “If you’re lucky enough, you get sponsors. It’s easier to do in a group, so that’s why my friends and I do it together. Having girls on the team who are actually good at the game helps, too. We also get donations given to us by our fans when we do our streams. It’s not as glamorous as it looks, though. We spend hours streaming, and then we spend hours cutting those down into something suitable for Youtube, and then we spend hours recording  _ other _ things that we also then have to edit and release on Youtube. We probably each work around eighty to a hundred hours a week, if not double that.” 

He looked back at her, stunned by this news. When Milo had ranted over dinner that he wanted to be a streamer, he had been confused. Now he understood what that really meant, but did Milo? Did his son have any idea what it meant to put this many hours of work into something that would then be scrutinized by the world? No, no, he was much too young for that. Maybe when he was older, but not now. 

“So, you can use my station for now, if you’d like, or you can use Finn’s. His chair is larger, so you may be more comfortable there. Although I don’t even think his chair is big enough for you,” she said, gesturing to the set up on at the wall next to hers. Again, she had to bite her lip as she looked this hot daddy up and down. What gave him the right? 

William smiled down at her. “That’s so thoughtful of you, thank you! He doesn’t mind if I touch his things?” 

“No. I asked him before he left. Oh, speaking of, go ahead and wave to my camera over here. Like I said, I have to record all of this. But when we get down to the actual gameplay, we don’t have to release the video. Unless you want me to, of course. I’m sure it would really impress your son if you were on a popular Youtubers channel playing the game,” she offered, trying to stay humble. Not that her subscribers were anything to snuff at. She worked damn hard getting them, dolling herself up constantly, spending hours writing non-gaming videos to keep up interest. Then there was the cosplaying she did and the conventions she attended and, of course, the tournaments she was in. Her popularity was no happy accident, that was for sure. 

“Oh, yes, he’d definitely be impressed if he saw me playing the game with such a cute girl,” William blurted out. He then turned bright pink, the tips of his too-big ears going warm. “I mean--I’m sure Milo would think you’re cute.” 

“Oh. You don’t?” Because fuck it, why not, right? She saw no issues with pouting up at him, her pride thoroughly wounded. 

“What? No! No! I mean, no, of course not! I think you’re  _ very _ pretty, Miss Sunshine,” he immediately sputtered out, face growing even hotter. 

She smiled at that, taking a step closers to him. “Thank you, that’s very sweet of you to say. I think you’re pretty cute, too. It’s so nice to see a man going out of his way to bond with his kid.” And then, with something of a mischievous smirk, she added, “You must be a great daddy.” 

William McTavish’s khaki’s grew just a bit shorter and he found himself fumbling to sit down at the desk of her young gentleman friend. Surely she didn’t mean that like that, right? She was just being sweet. She was always so nice to the people in the videos who she was helping, after all. There was no way that she was coming on to him in any way, shape, or form, right? 

“Let’s get you booted up, Mr. McTavish. Since you said that your son has an Xbox One, we’ll play on that so you can master those controls the best. Now have you only watched your son play, or have you tried it once or twice before?” Rey asked as she woke Finn’s computer up from sleep. She leaned around William’s form to switch over the device feeding into the monitor, her chest pressing to the part his back not cradled by the high cushioned back for just a moment. There was no way around that, he was just so broad! 

William McTavish swallowed at the feeling of her tiny little body, so cute and fresh and young, pressed to his back. He could  _ feel  _ the softness of her breasts and he scrambled to cross his legs to hide an erection that was just trying more and more to present itself. What he wouldn’t give for a drink right now. 

“Uh--uh, once. I played once with some young gentleman the other day. It was not terribly successful, however. I spent much of my time running into objects and then we died. The gentlemen were kind enough to let me play another, um, match with them, but it ended up much the same. I did figure out how to do that very fun dancing thing, though! What a delight!” he said, feeling the tension leave him as he rambled on. She wasn’t pressed to him anymore and while he missed the contact, he could at least finally breathe. 

“Well hey, that’s an excellent foundation to begin on! And that was really nice of those boys to help you out. That’s one of the best things about the Fortnite community: a lot of the players are happy to help out the inexperienced. I just find that it takes a special sort of touch,” she handed him the controller, making sure to press her hand to his, “really helps the lessons take root. Are you ready?” 

He nodded, not trusting his voice. She was doing this on purpose, right? He wasn’t imagining things, he was positive. There was a glint in her eyes that he remembered seeing in the eyes of girls in his youth, the really pretty ones who knew how to seduce with just their eyes and always got what they wanted with just one glance. Rey, this beautiful, kind young woman, definitely could do that. 

“Excellent. Go ahead and log in. We’ll get you all set up and ready to go before I go hop on mine, then we’re going to go somewhere safe and get you used to the controls. You said you wanted this video to be released, yeah?” At his nod, she continued. “Great! I won’t film you at all, but your audio will be present. I’m sure a professional working man like yourself doesn’t want his face all over Youtube.” 

He chuckled, then. “Maybe I should pick a different username, then?”

“Yours is perfect. It says who you are,” she reassured him with a gentle smile. “Alright, here’s the basics of the game.” 

Rolling her chair over to his side, Rey walked him through the basics of the controls, showing him the different skins and other accessories, the umbrellas and the axes, the backpacks and the dances. She laughed when he balked at the real-life money that needed to be exchanged for the more exclusive ones, although she let him pick one to be purchased as a gift from her. “For good luck,” she grinned.

William blushed at that and still let her pick which one she thought best suited him. She then walked him through the basics controls, how to select what type of gameplay you were engaging in and where to find your friends. She smiled to see that his son was his only friend and she left his side for only a moment so that she could add him. She took him into playground mode so that he could get comfortable with the basics of movement before declaring that he was ripe for playing. 

“Just follow my lead and everything will be fantastic. We’ll be claiming that victory royale before you know it, Daddy,” she promised with a wink. Fuck it seemed to be her motto of the night, although she didn’t linger to catch his reaction as she rolled back over to her station. 

He wasn’t entirely sure how he was supposed to focus on a game when a very pretty, very  _ young _ , woman was saying things like that to him. He’d never even considered that word to have any type of sexual connotation. It was what Milo used to call him before he came too cool for him. But hearing that word slip past the plump petal pink lips of the prettiest girl he’d ever seen up close did things to him that he’d never felt before. It was like that word had awakened something primal inside of him, and he wanted to show her just how good of a “Daddy” he could be. 

And he was definitely sure that she was doing it on purpose now. 

The only question was: what in the everloving fuck was he supposed to do about it? 

_________

Playing Fortnite with Rey was far more fun than playing with those two boys had been. She helped guide him to a safe place, as promised, where no one else seemed to have landed, and she led him to weapons and ammo. She taught him how to destroy the items around them for materials, and then talked him through the quick-thinking process of building for shelter. 

“Building walls and ramps while your being shot at gives you a buffer from their bullets and time to plan. Shooting back isn’t always the best option,” she advised. 

She got incredibly excited as she led him through the little motel setup, following a tingling humming noise that he recognized from his first time playing. This time, he pressed Y correctly and she talked him through the loot, explaining how to trade out the items and which were best for what. She got even more excited when she saw someone else coming their way and she talked him through how to target and take the guy down. She leapt from her chair and threw her arms around his shoulders when he took the guy and his teammate, who had been trying to snipe from afar, down. 

“You did it! You’re so amazing at this! Look how quickly you’ve figured it out!” she praised happily. She’d left her character on a dance emote and she laughed to see his joining hers.

He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled broadly. He used to hate smiling, Claire always gave him shit for his crooked teeth, but, as always, Rey’s joy was contagious and he wanted to share that with her. It also helped that she was so close to him now, her arms barely enough to wrap around his stupidly broad shoulders, her face so close to his. Her smile turned softer and her hands drifted down his chest, a very obvious caress. 

“Great job, Mr. McTavish. Do that a handful more times and we’ve won,” she said. 

He shifted awkwardly as he realized that he wanted her to call him the  _ other  _ thing. Oh god, how depraved was he? Maybe he needed to see another kind of therapist. A  _ sex  _ therapist. 

Rey pulled her hands away from him, seeing his discomfort. She was being too forward. He hadn’t even given her any indication that he wanted her like  _ that _ . Giving him a last, weak smile, she straightened up. 

“Now let’s keep playing before someone gets  _ us.”  _

_________

Rey was having a great time playing with William McTavish. Honestly. He was so sincere, so excited about every tiny victory. She had to jump a bit the first time they were caught in an intense battle and they were killed, Mr. McTavish shouting in frustration, but then she laughed.  

“You’re  _ really  _ getting into the spirit now. You’re a proper Gamer Daddy,” she praised. 

The heat in his face remained, but it was no longer from anger (although his therapist would be impressed to know that he’d calmed down so quickly) Turning his chair around, he looked to catch her eye, and was pleased to see that she was watching him right back. She really was so pretty. And there was that look in her eyes again. What did she mean with that mischievous look of hers? 

“Thank you. It is all thanks to your wonderful teachings. I’d still be holding the joystick between my fingers if not for you,” he replied. 

“And it is time to give those fingers a break. Are you hungry? We’ve got some snacks over here,” she offered, setting her headset on the neck of her mic stand and moving across the loft to the couch. She opened the mini-fridge beside the couch and pulled out two Mountain Dew’s. Typical gamer fuel, she knew, but D.va was truly her Overwatch soulmate and she couldn’t help but emeulate her. 

William followed after her, moving carefully to conceal the boner he was still sporting. He had been good, it had calmed back down, but then she said that word again and he felt it surge up all over again. Perching on the opposite end of the couch, feeling far too large as he always did, he accepted the sugary drink. 

“Milo loves this stuff, but I honestly haven’t had one in years. Any of this, really,” he said.

Rey nearly spit her drink laughing at the face he made as he took a drink. “It’s pretty sugary if you’re not used to it. I often drink tea during long recording days to keep my throat relaxed and properly lubricated, but the sugar buzz from these keeps me going for longer.” 

If he wasn’t hard before, he certainly was  _ now.  _ His eyes drifted down to her neck, slender and lovely, and he had to wonder how much of him she’d be able to swallow down when it was relaxed and properly lubricated, and especially curious for how long she could go. 

“Well, you know what they say: a good lubricant goes a long way,” he managed to choke out. 

Her mouth went slack for a moment. Had he just...reciprocated? She had only meant to tease him a bit, even knowing that it was a bit of an obvious low blow, but she wasn’t expecting him to respond like that. Swallowing down her surprise with another sip, she set the drink down and pulled her legs up onto the couch below her, pushing to a kneeling position. 

“Oh, I quite agree. But so many ignore their importance in a smooth performance. They think that just some spit can do the job, but what good is spit when it dries up so quickly?” she asked. She leaned her head on her hand, elbow resting on the back of the couch as she leaned closer to him. He was so large, it wouldn’t take much for him to close the gap between them. She really hoped he would. 

“Well, you shouldn’t dismiss spit entirely. For some more intense, focused jobs, spit can be quite helpful,” he replied, spurned into confidence by her words and actions. He wasn’t imagining this. This pretty girl really was nudging him on. He just prayed that it wasn’t some sort of a joke, a young girl getting her laughs by seducing and then pulling away at the last minute. But she didn’t seem to be that way. She was far too sweet and sincere, although sweetness seemed to be pretty far from her mind right now. Sexy, however, she definitely was. 

“Spit is useful for good oral performance,” she smirked. She was firmly back on the fuck it train again. But if he was willing to go there, she was happy to ride that track. 

“I’ve been told I give an excellent oral performance,” he said before he could chicken out.  _ Please don’t be wrong, please don’t be wrong, please don’t be wrong! _

Stunned once again for only a moment, Rey regained her composure and leaned in a bit more. Her body was buzzing with excitement, seeing the way his eyes darkened and how he kept trying to subtly adjust his khakis. He kept looking from her eyes to her lips and back again. That was a good sign. A great sign. Just the sign she was looking for. 

“I’d love it if you showed me,  _ Daddy, _ ” she purred, her face mere inches from his. 

To say that something snapped within William McTavish, 46-year-old single, divorced father of one and recovering alcohol-and-rage-a-holic, was an understatement. It was like a dam was broken because of a blast because of a nuclear explosion. He completely forgot that he was all of those things and that she was definitely none of those things and so, so much younger, that he wanted to pretend to be squicked out by such a nickname, and that he should not grab a young woman and kiss her so hard, but, really, what was there to stop him? She kissed him back just as fiercely, her nimble PC-players hands going from his chest to his shoulders to his hair, whimpering and moaning as she explored the inside of his mouth with a talented tongue. But it was  _ his _ talented tongue that she’d asked for, and damnit, he was going to give it to her. 

“Lie back, sweetheart. I’m going to be a proper Daddy and take good care of my baby girl,” he found himself growling in a voice that did not at all sound like his own.

Rey nodded eagerly, almost dumbly, really, and she scrambled onto her back quickly. This was real and this was happening and  _ fuck _ , she had never been so wet before in her entire life. It had  _ not _ been like this when she’d played at the Daddy!kink with her ex. He’d been nervous and fumbled around the words and dropped out of the persona several times. She was left feeling mildly unsatisfied by it, honestly. But as the massive form of William McTavish loomed over her, his beautifully large hands tugging at her clothes and raking across the naked skin he uncovered, she knew that he would leave her very much the opposite. 

“Fuck, Daddy,” she moaned, arching into him touch. He’d tossed away her shirt quickly, allowing her to mess with her bra while he tugged away her bottoms. The moment he had her bare beneath him, his lips were on her body, pressing scorching kisses down her sternum, his hands holding her ribs tenderly but firmly.

“You’re so pretty, sweetheart. So fucking beautiful. I felt like such a perverted old man for thinking nasty thoughts about you, but you like that, don’t you?” Sliding one hand through her bare sex, he growled happily at the intense amount of  _ wet _ that greeted him. “Ah, you do.” He made a show of tapping his finger to his thumb, his mouth salivating as he watched her body’s natural lubricant attempt to hold on to both surfaces. 

“Yes, Daddy, I do. I love it. I’ve been thinking such naughty things about you since yesterday, too. God, you’re so fucking sexy, I’ve wanted to cli-- _ ah! _ ” 

Well, shit, he certainly didn’t waste any time. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she had to clutch at the back of the couch and at the coffee table, nails digging in as she arched herself towards his mouth. At least he wasn’t kidding. He was  _ far _ too good at this. What the fuck was his ex-wife thinking, leaving his mouth behind? She’d thought that his pretty red mouth was so plump and perfect for kissing, but, as it sealed over her aching clit and sucked her in, she realized that it was plenty good at kissing other things, too. 

“Holy--shit! Just like that, Daddy. Yes!” she cried out, spreading her legs as wide as she could to accommodate his broad form. She needed more of him, from him. 

“That’s it, sweetheart. So good. You taste so fucking good. Such a pretty little slut for your Daddy, spreading your legs and letting him lick you. Can he put his finger in that tight little cunt, too? Can your Daddy feel you from the inside, baby girl?” he asked, looking up at her from between her soft, supple thighs. He trailed one finger up and down the warm flesh, his tongue darting out to target her clit as he waited for a response. 

“Oh god, yes. Please, Daddy,  _ please! _ ” she said, canting her hips up towards him in encouragement. She wasn’t sure what she was going to come from first: his mouth or the words  _ coming _ from his mouth.

William smirked at her response, his whole body fuzzy with the feeling of lust. He lowered his mouth back down to her sopping, pretty pink sex, lapping at her perfect pearl as he pushed one finger slowly into her. He hummed in satisfaction as her eager sex clenched the intruder, seeming to try its best to hold on tight and drag him in further. He obliged, pushing it the first knuckle, pausing, and then the second, pausing again before burying it in completely. She gasped and writhed and  _ clenched _ and it all felt so good. 

He pulled off her clit for a moment as he focused on a few more slow pushes and pulls in and out of her body, simply blowing at the bundle, nuding it with his nose to keep up the stimulation, but forcing her to focus more on the penetration. She was tight, wonderfully so, but he knew that she could handle more. She would need to, after all, if she had any intentions of taking this any further. Not that he expected her to. She could just use him for this bout of oral and he’d leave the happiest man on earth. He already couldn’t believe that this sexy-as-fuck twenty-something was letting him do this to her, so anything she wanted, he’d give, and anything she didn’t, he’d respect. Maybe, if  he treated her well enough, she’d ask for a repeat. And oh, he’d so happily repeat this with her. He’d definitely eat her out again and again and again. Determined to make that plan his reality, he pushed a second finger into her. 

_ “Daddy! _ ” she gasped out, her eyes popping open in surprise. “Shit, you’re stretching me so good. I can’t wait for your cock, Daddy. I’ve been such a good girl, I deserve it, don’t I? Are you gonna give your sweet little girl your huge cock? Put it in her tight little cunt and make it yours? I want it so bad.”

It was his turn for his eyes to roll back, his cock twitching happily at this instant wish-fulfillment. But he still had to make her come this way first, and he twisted his hand around so that he could stroke her upper wall, searching for that spongy tissue that heralded her g-spot. “Not until you be a good little slut and come for me. Come for me, sweetheart. Come all over me and your Daddy will give you his thick cock. It’s throbbing for you, baby, it wants to be buried inside you and pump you so full of come. Are you gonna be a good little girl and take it? Are you gonna take your Daddy’s big cock inside of you and milk it for all its worth with your sweet little cunt? Is that what you want?” 

“Fuck,  _ yes! _ Yes, yes _ , oh god, yes! _ Suck on my clit, Daddy, make me come for you and then I’ll make you come for me. Do it, do it, do it,” she nearly sobbed as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. He found her g-spot entirely too easy for all of the trouble her past boyfriends had had with it and she was soon to be a goner. She usually only needed clitoral stimulation to come, but the combo of both usually led to completely shattering her mind and she was more than happy to experience that with the man between her legs. 

He happily complied, stroking into her harder, faster, all while working his mouth over her clit. He sucked it and licked it, grazing it carefully with his teeth and prodding it endlessly with the tip of his tongue. Her thighs were twitching so beautifully, and the sounds she was making were truly music to his ears. She whimpered so prettily for him, and a deeper, truly perverse version of him wanted desperately to record the noises so that he could always remember that  _ he’d _ done this to her. Distantly, he wondered if she was still recording their encounter for her safety. If she was, he wanted the footage. It would be encrypted and protected and hidden behind every firewall imaginable, because fuck anyone else if they thought that they would ever be privy to this moment, but he needed it. 

She came undone with a high-pitched keen followed by silence, her breath absolutely stolen from her body as her mouth fell open and her eyes squeeze shut, stars dancing before her eyes. She knew that she was coming, and she knew that it was a rather lengthy orgasm, more so than usual. She also knew that William was still between her thighs, his fingers pumping lazily as he licked her in broader strokes, kind enough to avoid giving her now overly sensitive clit too much attention. But other than that, she knew nothing else. She wasn’t even sure what her own name was, she was so far gone in the haze of her orgasm. She was a panting, pathetic mess of a girl, not a bone in her body...yet. 

“Holy--fucking-- _ fuck.  _ You--you weren’t joking. That--fuck. That was just-- _ fuck, _ ” she managed to pant out after a moment, the heel of one hand pressed to her forehead as she tried to drag her consciousness back to earth. 

He smirked, pride puffing up in his chest at the knowledge that he’d done this.  _ Him _ . He’d reduced this absolute goddess of a woman into this mewling little mess. Again, he hoped she liked him enough for as for a repeat. While he’d hold the memories of this night dear to his heart forevermore, he  _ really _ wanted to feel her coming around his fingers again. 

“I’m glad you liked it,” he replied. He drifted kisses back up her body, catching her twitching abs with gentle pecks. “About what I said before, though. I don’t have to--I mean, I think I might have a condom in my wallet.” 

She dropped her hand and opened her eyes immediately, looking up at him in alarm. “Oh, no. No, no, no. We’re doing that. We’re absolutely doing this bare. I  _ refuse _ to not feel every single inch of that glorious cock you’re hiding in those hideous pants inside of me. I’m clean and on the pill and you’re going to come inside of me. Now get those monstrosities off so you can get that monster  _ in  _ because I’m going to fuck you so good, Daddy, that you won’t be able to remember the name of any other woman you’ve ever had.” 

He almost told her that it had been Claire and only Claire, but he refrained. Besides, her plan was already working, as he lost that stream of thought the moment she pushed him up and then back. Her thighs were still a bit weak, he could feel the gentle tremor in them as he ran his hands up the backs of them, but she had a blaze of determination and passion in her eyes as she straddled him and began to remove his shirt. He helped with his pants, his knuckles brushing against her dripping sex as he undid his belt and tugged down his zipper. 

“Don’t throw the belt too far away, Daddy. I know I’ve been a good girl so far, but what will you do if I get bad?” she asked. 

William smirked, pulling one hand back before landing it,  _ hard _ , on one perfect asscheek. “Bad girls get spankings, baby. So either be a good girl and get fucked by your Daddy, or be a bad girl and get spanked, and then,  _ maybe _ , fucked.” 

She whimpered at that. While being spanked again sounded so fucking hot, she wasn’t sure she trusted him enough to not leave her hot and wanting if she was too bad for him. 

“I’ll be good. Such a good girl. You’ll see,” she promised, placing her feet on the floor for a moment so that he could wiggle free of his pants. 

Maybe she’d burn them. They were just... _ so  _ horrendous. Her hot Daddy deserved to be dressed so much better. 

She gasped quite audibly as he sprang forth from his confines, her hazel eyes going wide as she truly took him in. “Oh--shit. Daddy, you’re so  _ big _ . Are you sure it’s going to fit in me? I’m pretty small.” She only wished this was part of her submissive little girl act. She was genuinely worried he’d be too big for her. 

“Oh, it’s going to fit inside you, baby. It’s going to fill you up so good, ruin you for every cock that isn’t mine forever. Get back up here and ride me, baby,” he said, his eyes darkened with command. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d engaged in a sexual act that wasn’t missionary. He also couldn’t remember  _ ever  _ being so demanding in bed. But she was responding so beautifully, her eyes lit by the same fire in his belly, and she climbed atop him without a moment of hesitation. 

She braced her hands on his shoulders, so beautiful and broad and strong, and she slowly sank down on him, her eyes fluttering at the sensation of him filling her up. “ _ Oh _ \-- _ fuck _ \--Daddy! You’re so--unf--big! You stretch me so--oh, fuck!--so good!” 

He smirked in pride, only having a moment to be full of cocky assurance as her wet heat enveloped him and pulled him in deep. He let out his own groan, his hands coming up to hold onto her hips and help her descent. When she was finally full to the brim, he panted a bit. Shit. Claire  _ never  _ felt this fucking good. Rey was so warm and wet and tight and fucking perfect. 

“Thanks,” she replied with something of a breathless laugh. 

Shit. Oh well, he supposed there were worse things for him to say out loud instead of think. 

“Are you ready, baby girl? Are you ready for me to fuck you?” he asked, hands kneading into the soft skin of her hips. 

“Please,” she neary whined, already preparing to push up and then down. But she was beaten to the punch. He gripped her hips, his touch hard and secure, and he began to thrust up into her, holding her firmly in place. She hardly had words to express how good this felt, how incredibly amazing he was making her feel. Holy shit, were all men his age this amazing at sex, or had she just gotten so incredibly lucky? She clung to his shoulders desperately, her blunt nails digging in as she whimpered and moaned above him. 

William wasn’t holding anything back, from his thrusts to his own moans of passion. He watched her breasts bounce before his eyes for only a moment before deciding that he’d had simply enough of that temptation. He moved a hand from her hip to her back, pressing her further forward just a bit so that he could suck one of the perfect cherries that were her tits. He never cared if breasts were small or large, as all breasts were good breasts, and hers were definitely perfect. They were so fucking  _ perky,  _ and her nipples were that lovely dusky pink color that made his mouth water. He sucked and nibbled, worshipping her with his tongue. As he felt one hand move from his shoulder to his head as push his head to her breast harder, he smirked a bit. Okay, good, she liked this. He’d keep doing it, then. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,  _ fuck! _ ” she cried out, her mind a lust-addled mess. She couldn’t remember the last time that she’d been fucked this good, when she’d felt so truly and blissfully full. “Yes Daddy, yes! Just like that, that’s so good, just like that!”

“That’s it, baby girl, bounce on my cock. You look so fucking pretty like that, your perky tits bouncing in my face and your thighs shaking. Such a pretty girl so her Daddy. Are you gonna come again? Are you gonna coat Daddy’s cock with your come?” he asked gruffly. He adjusted the hold he had on her hip, moving his thumb down so that he could pull the hood of her clit back, rubbing it. When she jolted above him, he smirked, increasing the pressure and intensity of his rubbing. “That’s it, go ahead and come. Let go, sweetheart. Let go and come for your Daddy.” 

She nearly sobbed, tears pricking in the corner of her eyes as she felt her body seize, so eager to obey his commands. She clung to him gratefully, her chin dropping to her chest as she squeezed her eyes shut and let out another soundless scream at the sensation of it. She could feel every glorious inch as it moved inside of her, his movements less graceful now. There was a stutter to his thrusts and she knew that he was getting there, himself. 

“That’s it, Daddy. I was such a good girl and came for you, now you’ve gotta be so good and come for me. Please fill me up. Show me that no one can ever touch me like this again. Prove that you want me, that you like me,” she was nearly begging, and her words was far too sincere. She didn’t want this to be a one-off thing, she realized suddenly. She really  _ did _ feel ruined by his cock, and in the best possible way. How in the world would she go back to fucking fumbling fuck boys her own age when she’d had William between her thighs? Would he even consider  _ dating _ her? Was that weird?

Should she send him his money back? 

“Yes, baby, yes, yes, yes. I’m gonna fill that pretty cunt up, gonna make you mine,” he rasped, feeling his balls beginning to tighten up. Just a few more and then--

Rey gasped as she felt him filling her up, his hot spend positively blasting up and into her. If she had enough energy to come again, she very well could have, just from that. But he was spent and so was she and she gratefully collapsed into his chest, feeling his heart pounding against her cheek. Just as she began to think about the ache in her knees and her thighs, she felt him shift beneath her. 

“Will-- _ oh!”  _ she cried in protest as she felt herself being lifted into the air. He was still inside of her and the movement pressed him in deeper, causing her eyes to flutter again in pleasure. He held her there for a moment, seeming to also be distracted by the feeling, before he turned and laid her gently down on the couch, finally pulling himself from her body. She whimpered at the loss of him, feeling his come sliding free of her body. 

“I--um--I hope that way--uh,” William said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he sat back down, pulling her legs into his lap so that she could continue to stretch out. 

Rey let out something of a laugh, once again rendered breathless. “ _ More than _ okay. That was mind-blowing. I never knew sex could be like that. And your dirty talk was so on point, I’m pretty sure you could have gotten me to come just from that.” Blushing, she looked away from him. “I guess that could come in handy, right? What with you living an hour away.” 

His mouth fell open for a moment, truly and completely stunned. “You mean you--you’d talk to me again?” 

Her laugh had more confidence this time. “I’d like to do  _ more _ than just talk to you again, Mr. McTavish. I’d like for you to fuck me hard and fill me up several more times before I even think of letting you go back home. And then when you get there, you’re going to call me and we’re going to have some old-fashioned phone sex. And we’re going to keep having it until the next time we can meet in person.” 

He couldn’t help but be stunned at the way she spoke, as if he had no choice but to agree with her plans. Not that he’d ever be so insane as to not. Had she seen herself? “So, what? You want to date an old man like me?” 

“Oh, absolutely. Because no one is going to ever make me come like you can, and I better not catch you making any other girl come like that,” she said, her eyes sparkling with challenge and mirth. “Now, as soon as I remember what walking feels like, we’re going to go upstairs, where my bed is. How does that sound?”

“It sounds like it would be sooner if I just carried you,” he smirked in response.

Rey had no argument.  

________

Dating an older man was not as strange as Rey might have initially thought. In fact, it was kind of nice. William McTavish was not like the usual fuck boys she dated, waffling constantly in their intentions, always quick to jump to the next hot piece of ass that they saw. Instead, he was pretty forthcoming with his emotions, and always happy to express it in every way he could. He sent her presents nearly every few days, ranging from flowers to chocolate to gamer merch that she’d been eyeing. She sent gifts right back, including one very saucy package of an article of clothing worn while they’d cybered one evening. That gift had earned her an in-person visit, a whole weekend where they frolicked about town together and fucked as often as they could. Except that now, she was pretty sure it wasn’t fucking. She was pretty sure it was something else, something deeper. Something she really liked. 

And she really liked William. Finn and Rose also liked him, which was an exciting bonus. Finn had been a bit weirded out by it at first, while Rose was immediately his biggest fan. But when Finn saw the way William doted on her, he relented, and soon, Finn was happy to show the man the ropes of any game, always hooting and hollering it up with him if Rey wasn’t. She liked having a boyfriend she could game with, one who wasn’t intimidated because she was better than him. He actually encouraged her at every available moment, her first commenter on every video, her first like on every post. He did get a bit jealous when he saw what some of her more thirsty followers would comment, especially on some of her sexier cosplays, but she was quick to kiss him and remind him that she only had eyes for him. 

She was also glad that things with Milo seemed to be going well. The kid had flipped to find out that his dad had played with her, and she was happy to edit special videos just for him to feature more of their gameplay. William referred to her as ‘Daddy’s Special Friend’ and Rey was just fine with that. Meeting the kid was a huge step, and while she was sure that this wasn’t just fucking, it was still one that she was nervous about making. She couldn’t quite imagine herself at someone’s stepparents yet, but in a way, she hoped. Sometimes she fantasized about marrying William and having a family with him and Milo and maybe some of their own. Not now, but one day. Definitely one day. 

Today, though, she was stuck in a grudge match with some annoying pre-pubescent boys who couldn’t seem to just leave. Her.  _ Alone! _ She was pretty sure that they were stream-sniping her and she was beginning to feel the anger of it boil in her veins. It was late. She really wanted to go upstairs. She really just wanted to talk to William. And she  _ really _ just wanted to kick the arses of these annoying ass boys who were absolutely team-playing on solo’s, which was so not okay!

“These little punks are stream-sniping me! I’m going to hunt them down and give them what they’ve got coming!” she promised, looking up at her camera in determination. It was way too late. Why had she decided to stream this late? What in the world had she been thinking? 

She let out a loud groan of frustration as she got sniped in the back,  _ again!  _ That was it, she was totally going to end them, she was--

She blinked as she saw an alert pop up on the bottom of her screen, a message from WilliamMctavish1972. Without a care for her stream, she opened it.

**WilliamMctavish1972:** You’re late, little girl. Daddy’s going to have to punish you. 

Grinning, she looked up at her camera, having to press her thighs together immediately. God, she really, really liked him.

“Well, that’s it for me tonight! I’m off to go have some fun with my boyfriend! Until next time, I hope your day is great, either in rain or sunshine!” 

**Author's Note:**

> SMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT.
> 
> Also, shout to to my waifu who helped think of that last awesome William line!!! She's the best ever.
> 
> That is all.
> 
> Love you all! <3


End file.
